1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for determining an available parking space and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a technique for more accurately determining an available parking space by using an ultrasonic wave sensed value.
2. Background
Generally, a parking space is recognized by using an Around View Monitoring (AVM) image and an ultrasonic wave sensed value obtained in a parking mode.
In a case of recognizing a parking space based on the AVM image, various types of parking spaces may be simultaneously recognized. Meanwhile, since it is impossible to recognize a parking space according to a type thereof in a case of recognizing a parking space based on an ultrasonic wave sensed value, the accuracy of parking space recognition based on the AVM image is higher than that based on the ultrasonic wave sensed value.
However, when determining an occupation of parking space, since the parking space recognition based on the AVM image is performed by using a synthesized image of all around top views, an image distortion is generated so that an error may occur in determining whether a corresponding parking space is occupied.